


This Is The End

by noneveragain



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Sad, Sad One Shot, Suicidal gerard, dead!gerard, frerard one shot, im sorry for this, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard seemed to have everything going good for them. Until frank decides he's not happy. Until Frank, leaves. Until Gerard, is now dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The End

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm so so so sorry for this if you're triggered easily I would read this. (Gerard slits his wrist here. I'm sorry) 
> 
> Try to enjoy? <3

Gerard and Frank have been with eachother for over a year now and so far Gerard has overcome many things with the help of his boyfriend. When Frank first met Gerard, he felt an instant connection. Gerard, being the talented & well paid artist he was, Frank never would've though Gerard would ever find love in him. Frank's life was always amazing for him, his parents always gave him what he wanted, he always had food in the house, his mom and dad never fought nor split up, and his parents even accepted him when he came out as being gay. Frank had the perfect life. He never would've thought that because he had such an amazing childhood he would stuggle as an adult, and struggle he did indeed.

Frank dropped out of high school his sophomore year because he wanted to pursue his dream of being in a band. The dream was short lived when he tried and tried to find bands that needed an extra guitar player but let's be honest; guitar players are literally everywhere. Frank finally gave up trying and applied for a job at a local bar. He barley got paid anything but it was enough to have a small crappy apartment with a bit of food in it. Frank was now greatful he had the job, it's how he met Gerard.

Gerard on the other hand, he was born in a family where they hardly had any money and his father would constantly abuse him and his mother. By the time Gerard was in 9th grade he was already heavily addicted to cigarettes and alcohol and it followed him into his adult life. Despite the bad addictions Gerard's art skills got him a well paying job at Cartoon Network where he could afford a decent sized house and provide himself with all the beer and cigarettes he needed. 

The day Gerard and Frank met, was a warm Sunday morning. Instead of attending church like a average person would, Gerard spent his time drinking away his sorrows at the local bar. He was on his 6th drink before Frank finally saw him. The tipsy, greasy haired pale boy. He waltzed over to Gerard and stared making small talk with the young man. Frank immediatley fell in love with him. 

The first few months into the relationship Frank saw Gerard's habits and finally got Gerard to adress the problem. Both of them in which stopped any use of alcohol & drugs, Gerard sobered up within 14 days and always seemed to cling desperately to Frank. And I mean cling to Frank. But who was Gerard to blame? He had no one other than his brother that loved him when he was younger so once anyone really showed him even a small amount of attention and love he held onto it, never wanting to lose that person since there was such a scarcity of them. 

Although sadly, Frank just seemed to not feel the spark anymore that him and Gerard once shared. In fact, Frank had felt this way for while but never did anything about it. He know how unstable Gerard was and what he would do if Frank  ever left him, but Frank wasn't happy in the relationship at all. He always felt like Gerard didn't like him anymore despite Gerard's constant reassurance he did, and like I said earlier, they just seemed to have lost "the spark". 

Frank finally decided today would be the day he ended the relationship. Although Frank never knew more than one thing will end tonight. 

\---

It was around three in the afternoon when Gerard finally came home planting a kiss on his boyfriends cheek seeing Frank very anxious about something but he just didn't know what. 

"Something wrong Frankie?" Gerard asked shedding his coat off before placing it on the rack, rolling up the sleeves of his long sleeve shirt as he looked at his boyfriend, his face full of concern.

"Uh- um. Gerard, I really need to um- fuck." Frank just couldn't say it. He just fucking couldn't. He felt his heart ache as he figured out what words he had to say. 

"What's up baby?" Gerard replied walking over to the couch, motioning for Frank to follow. Gerard had the worst feeling in his stomach but he tried to push it away as much as he could before he continued talking. 

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Gerard clarified, gabbing Franks hand and squeezing it softly. "Y-yeah I k-know." Frank tugged lightly at his collar. "Gerard, do you like me?" Frank rushed out without thinking. 

"Of course I do Frankie, why?" Gerard giggled slightly at the chidish question Frank had just asked. 

"I-I-.." Frank sighed finally knowing he had to get it out. 

"I think we should break up.." He trailed off, scared to look up at Gerard. "I just, I don't feel the same way I did a couple months ago and I think you can do so much better than me and I know you can find someone who will actually work and who can take care of you. I'm sorry Gerard, I just don't think I can do this anymore." Frank had never felt like such an asshole before and he physically felt his body ache knowing he's causing Gerard he emotions he was feeling. 

"So that's it? You're just going to break up with me after a year of being together? You're just going to break up with me and think everything's okay? You're just going to fucking help me with some of my fucking biggest problems in my life, then leave me? Are you fucking serious right now?" Gerard nearly shouted, whimpering softly at the end as Frank noticed the tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Gerard, please. Just forget about me." 

"Forget about you? How can I fucking forget about the person that helped me through my addictions? How can I fucking forget about the only person that cares about me? How Frank? Please tell me, I'd really love to know." Gerard retorted crossing his arms, anger filling his senses. 

"I don't know. I just know you'll find someone else." Frank spewed out. "I hate this relationship and I'm fucking unhappy okay? If you really loved me you'd want me to be happy." 

"You know what Frank? Leave. Go. Fine. I'm done. Why would you lead me on like that? Fuck you." Gerard growled rushing into the kitchen grabbing a large kitchen knife and running back into the living room. 

"I'm done Frank."

"Gerard please don't!" Frank screamed trying his best to change Gerard's mind as Gerard brought the knife up to his arm. "You promised me Frank! You said you wouldn't leave. You promised to help me through everything and this is how you fucking do it?" Gerard whimpered, tears streaming down his face as he shook uncontrollably. "Gerard I swear to you, you don't deserve a lowlife like me!" "Fuck you Frank. You were all I had. You were everything, you were the reason I lived. Now, you're the reason I'm dead!" Those were Gerard's final words as he dragged the sharp blade across his wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for that. I love you :-) 
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
